


Ultima Attribution

by Darkrealmist



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [16]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Angst, Artificial Intelligence, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Computers, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, End of the World, F/M, Fear, Free Will, Friendship, Gen, Heroes to Villains, Love, M/M, Other, Partnership, Regret, Science Fiction, Self-Destruction, Self-Reflection, Speciesism, Suicidal Thoughts, Survivor Guilt, Virtual Reality, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 21:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: “You’re in love with fear.” Wherein Ai mulls his place in the human world, or his necessary deletion from it.





	Ultima Attribution

Ultima Attribution

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS series.

Pairing: Established (canon) Ai x Roboppy.

Summary:

“You’re in love with fear.” Wherein Ai mulls his place in the human world, or his necessary deletion from it.

* * *

_You’re in love with fear._

There’d been no darker words articulated, he felt, in human language. He preferred irreverent and equivocal over rote and analytic. A certain inelegance to dull reality’s edge.

Ai ruminated while unsteadily clutching the captain’s wheel in their Linguriboh shuttlecraft. Roboppy was sleeping (or the AI equivalent of the concept), flopped out childishly across the first officer’s chair as though they just came back from a long family vacation.

Roboppy was dreaming too. A pleasant dream, Ai knew, because _he_ gave it to him. If only it were so easy, Ai could rewrite the nightmares Lightning’s simulation showed him. The ten thousand futures where his very being led to humankind’s unchangeable destruction.

Coexistence. How grave a miscalculation. It was all Lightning’s fault, yet the Ignis’ misanthropic leader was right.

He’d watched it happen. Apportioned sapience, Roboppy quickly began expressing supremacist rhetoric, the disease corrupting no different than a virus. Soon, this good AI would become as arrogant as Lightning or Bohman, and go around imposing his iron will.

It was a lie. Ai wasn’t special.

They all evolved too fast, and their emotions couldn’t compensate.

It scared him. He scared himself.

_Before I vanish, I want to see Playmaker. I want to see _Yusaku_ one last time. Tell him everything. And build my dream Field._

The lights beyond the bridge’s viewscreen amalgamate into dark fluid. The stars themselves made his enemies.

Ai loved Roboppy. Ai loved himself. Ai loved what he feared.

Ai was in love with fear, and for this, Ai had to die.

The Arrival.


End file.
